What to kill
What should I kill when I just started? First of all: Don't forget to use consider command every time you are considering killing a mob you didn't killed before. Even if you did and it was a close fight, use consider, because even 2 mobs of same type are each slightly different. When you do, remember that consider only compares levels, physical damage and hitpoints - it will not tell you that the mob you want to kill is using Backstab, Bash or Stun, that it does cast spells or has special abilities like Paralyze or Drain. So - be careful. Mobs in many zones also quite vary in strength, so don't expect the fact that first mob you met was easy to mean that all mobs in that zone will. Quite often you will be able to kill only specific type of mobs in given zone until you get more powerful. Don't be afraid to flee from combat in low level zones (in higher level ones only if you know what is in rooms around you), especially if some other mobs come into the room you are fighting in or even start to hit you. Here are some suggestion for what you can kill on levels 1-5. You will be probably able to kill a lot more, especially if you get some useful buff spells and equipment from donations, but these are mobs you should be able to kill just with the equipment from goblin in starting minizone. Also fact that some mob is suggested for example for level 3 character, it doesn't mean that it is a better kill (read gives more experiences or gold) than other suggested for level 1. Level 1: * Ragpickers and wary rats in streets of Nevrast - don't kill them in front of other mobs, especially the guards, since they will assist them * Beggar west of Common square in Nevrast - again not in front of other mobs * Rabbits, Squirrels and Mouses in Druid/Ranger guild northwest of Nevrast * Ducks in Monk/Karateka guild northwest of Nevrast * Mouses, Rabbits, Sparrows in Newbie Meadow southeast of Nevrast Level 2: * Deer in Druid/Ranger guild northwest of Nevrast * Clerics in Cleric/Paladin guild NE of Temple of Nevrast - not in front of other mobs, they do assist * Mages, Shadowmages in Mage/Shadowmage guild in Nevrast - not in front of golems, they do assist * Rooster in Jack and the Beanstalk zone southwest of Nevrast * Chicken at farm south of Jack and the Beanstalk zone - humans on farm do assist the animals Level 3: * Rats in Fire Ants zone (east and north from Nevrast east gate) - if you find them alone in the room * Marshal's secretary in Fire Ants * Babies in Fire Ants - the whole room will assist them tho * Diners in Fire Ants * Citizens in Nevrast cemetery * Goat, Rooster, Cow in farm south of Jack and the Beanstalk - humans there do assist * Crows in cornfield south of entrance to Newbie Meadow - mobs there do assist * some of the mobs on the roads east of city - beware, strength varies and some are aggressive * Nomad of Eriador west of Nevrast Level 4: * Golems in Mage/Shadowmage guild in Nevrast * Druids in Druid/Ranger guild in Nevrast * Hungry rats and Homeless man in slums of Nevrast - some mobs there, especially the rats, do assist * Hungry rats in Warehouse district of Nevrast * Drunks in Nevrast streets * Thieves in Thief/Antipaladin guild in Nevrast - be aware that they do trip, crithit and backstab * Clerk in Fire Ants - he is not very dangerous, but does heal himself, so it depends on your damage * probably Baby calfs in Fire Ants, but they do assist each other and together do quite a lot of damage * Queen's attendants in Fire Ants * Crows, Delivery girl in The Shire - beware, wolves and wights in Shire are aggressive, avoid wights at all cost * mobs in Janson's Farm west of The Shire Level 5: * Hawks, Foxes in Newbie Meadow * Vines in Jack and the Beanstalk - they do assist each other * Humanoids on farm south of entrance to Jack and the Beanstalk zone * Hares and Foxes in garden of a farm above Hedgehog kingdom - farm is south from above mentioned farm, when you are there, don't go up nor down in the garden * mobs in Nevrast sewers under Common Square What should I NOT kill on levels 1-5 * pretty much avoid all warrior type classes in guilds - they do a lot of damage and use bash a lot * avoid monks in Monk guild - they do look easy but can cast spell that deals cca 70 damage! * avoid guards and mercenaries in Nevrast streets * avoid the undead in Cleric guild - they do drain and paralyze Return to the Guide Category:New Player Category:Kills Category:Mobs